teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Löwenmensch
A Löwenmensch (German: "Lionhuman") is a Werewolf/lion hybrid species which is seemingly a "naturally" occurring supernatural species, as opposed to the unnatural aberration that is the Chimera or a mutation like the Kanima. Only one known Löwenmensch exists so far: Garrett Douglas, a former Captain in the Nazi German military and member of the Anenherbe unit, who was originally thought to be a Werewolf due to the similar features shared by both species. A Löwenmensch functions much like a pure Werewolf in that they follow the same hierarchy in a pack, judging by the fact that Garrett was an Alpha with red eyes presumably packs and ranks, since Garrett is an Alpha. This theory is supported by the fact that, in the natural world, Lions operate in a pride, suggesting that a supernatural lion-shapeshifter like the Löwenmensch could function in a Werewolf pack and may even gain a power boost from being in one. However, since there is a lack of information about this species, this has yet to be confirmed to be true. In legends, the Löwenmensch is not actually half-wolf half-lion but merely half-lion and half-man, essentially a werelion. The legend comes from a figurine also known as the Lion-man of the Hohlenstein-Stadel, which is a prehistoric sculpture made from ivory that was discovered in a German cave of the same name. Powers and Abilities. Löwenmensch seems to possess identical powers to Werewolves, but due to the lion part of their nature, their powers may be much more potent; Chris Argent noted that the bite force of a Löwenmensh (which he thought was a Werewolf) to be more powerful than he's seen. However, it is unknown if this is due the creature's actual nature or the side effects of the ordeal Garrett Douglas went through at the hands of the Ghost Riders and Dread Doctors. The powers demonstrated by Löwenmenschen thus far include: * Super Strength: It is unknown how strong a regular Löwenmensch would be compared to a typical Werewolf, but Garrett, an Alpha Löwenmensch mutated by the Dread Doctors' green serum and the venom on a Rider's whip, was incredibly strong and overpowered a Ghost Rider effortlessly, something that even the combined might of Corey Bryant, Scott McCall, and Liam Dunbar could not do. Garrett's strength was so powerful that he was able to bite through the skulls of both humans and Ghost Riders and could through grown men across a room with ease. * Super Speed: Löwenmenschen possess superhuman speed that allows them to run faster than even the most athletic human being, and can run on all fours in both human and Löwenmensch form. * Super Agility/Reflexes: Löwenmenschen possess superhuman agility, allowing them to jump very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up while landing lightly on their feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial arts feats such as flips, handsprings, and spinning kicks. This power also extends to their reflexes; as a result of their ability to perceive moving objects much better than humans can, they can catch projectiles such as arrows in mid-air and dodge speeding bullets before they can be hit. * Super Durability: Löwenmenschen, like their Werewolf counterparts, are much more durable than average humans and can withstand much more blunt force trauma, though they are still vulnerable to open wounds. As a result, they can tolerate being punched, kicked, being thrown into walls, and falling from extremely tall heights without serious injury. * Super Senses: Löwenmenschen, like their wolf and lion counterparts, have incredibly keen superhuman senses of hearing, smell, and sight. They can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles, and hear whispered conversations across great distances and from inside buildings. Using their sense of smell in particular, they can interpret the chemosignals in scents that indicate identity and emotional state. These enhanced senses help them fight at night, hear approaching enemies, and locate people by scent. A Löwenmensch's enhanced sight can also be used to see supernatural phenomena that cannot be seen with human eyes, such as the Nemeton or a Kitsune's aura. * Accelerated Healing: Like their Werewolf counterparts, Löwenmenschen possess extraordinarily enhanced regenerative healing, allowing them to recover from most mild to moderate wounds within moments. Garrett was shown to have such a powerful healing factor that he was able to heal from the full-body injuries caused by being in the Dread Doctors' tank for seventy years, due in part to the green regenerative serum inside of it made from his blood. They are seemingly immune to human diseases and conditions and cannot get high or drunk on drugs or alcohol. **'Longevity': Because a Löwenmensch's rapid cellular regeneration prevents them from contracting any illness or condition and replaces aging cells at a constant rate, they presumably have an extended lifespan, judging by the fact that Garrett spent seventy years in the Dread Doctors' tank and maintained the appearance of a man in his late 20s or early 30s. * Shapeshifting: Löwenmenschen, as wolf-lion hybrids, possess the power to shapeshift their features into that of the aforementioned species, including glowing eyes, fangs, claws, mutton chops, pointed ears, and ridged brows. The only known Löwenmensch, the Alpha Garrett Douglas, had glowing red eyes, so it can be assumed that they can also have gold or blue eyes like Beta or Omega-level Werewolves. Weaknesses The Löwenmensch presumably possesses similar weaknesses to Werewolves and likely shares the same weaknesses that most supernatural creatures, such as Mountain Ash, Wolfsbane, Mistletoe, electricity, etc. Trivia * The Löwenmensch is the first naturally occurring hybrid species. The only other hybrid species, the Chimera, were artificial and created by science rather than the supernatural. ** How this came to be is unknown, since children born of parents of two different shapeshifter species seem to inherit the traits of only one species; for example, Malia Tate has a Werewolf father and a Werecoyote mother, yet was born a pure Werecoyote. However, it is possible that Malia simply did not inherit her father's Werewolf power, which was the case with some of the Hale Family. ** Another explanation could be that a Löwenmensch is similar to a Werejaguar in that it is an offshoot of the Werewolf gene, having taken a different form due to the host's nature, though this is supposed be a very rare occurrence. However, a Werejaguar isn't a hybrid any more than any other shapeshifter, who are part-animal, part-human-- the Löwenmensch is different in that it is part-wolf, part-lion as well as part man, possessing two animal traits instead of one. Gallery Löwenmensch Fangs.png Löwenmensch.png Löwenmensch2 (1).png Löwenmensch2 (3).png Löwenmensch2 (2).png Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species